


Today Is and Always Will Be John Egbert's Birthday

by catchingadri (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Unrequited Feelings, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catchingadri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has ended, the players split, and after a year, Dave goes to tell John how he had always felt about him. But Dave knows it is too late and John may never know how Dave truly felt for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Is and Always Will Be John Egbert's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I wrote for John's birthday. A little sadder then I was aiming for, but that isn't exactly a bad thing.

Today is John’s birthday. Dave was getting ready to go see him. Standing in front of his closet, Dave reached for his tux, his hands brushing over his old god tier outfit. After the game had ended just a year ago, he had put it away in the back of his closet, as it carried too many painful memories.

He examined his appearance in the mirror, making sure his appearance was suitable. After all, he wanted to look good when he admitted his feelings to John. He had kept them locked away during the game, as there wasn’t really much time for romance between the two of them.

Before going to see John, Dave stopped to get flowers. After getting the flowers, he drove the short distance over to where John was. He got out of his car and started walking. He quickly spotted John. He looked at him, and began to speak.

“John, it’s been a year now since the game ended. We’ve been through a lot together, and I mean if what we went through didn’t make us as close as two people can be, I don’t know what could. But really John, I have something I need to tell you.”

He shifted and bit his lip.

“God, I don’t know how to say this. And it probably sounds really stupid. You always said I could tell you anything. But I didn’t want to have this between us before. Now though, I am finally ready to say it.”

Dave’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He has been hiding it for so long, he was terrified to admit it.

“John, I’m in love with you. I have cared about you since I talked to that awkward little kid through pesterchum. I didn’t realise until we were in the game though that it wasn’t just friendship for me. And I know you may have just thought of us as bros and I was scared. I was afraid that if you knew and rejected me, our friendship would fall apart and we wouldn’t stand a chance of winning. But now that it’s over, I can finally tell you. John Egbert, you are absolutely ridiculous and annoying and way too nice but I love you. And god I just wish it wasn’t too late.”

Now tears were threatening to spill from Dave’s eyes. He was shaking, his voice had begun to quiver.

“I wish I had told you earlier. I thought I could wait, that we had time. But none of us could have seen it coming. Not me, not Rose, and especially not Jade. She hasn’t come to see you because she can’t face you, not yet. She knew I was coming to see you though, so she asked me to tell you how sorry she is and how hopefully soon she can tell you herself.”

His muscles were tense and his voice was coming out in choking sobs. His knees gave out and he fell onto the ground, kneeling in front of John.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you. I didn’t think you would have decided to go looking for Jade. You knew she wasn’t in control of herself. Why did you go looking for her? Why didn’t you ask us to go with you? Did you really care so little for your own safety?”

Dave wiped his eyes, his sobs finally subduing. He released the flowers still tightly clutched in his hands onto the grave plot. Standing up, he turned to walk away. Dave looked back at the only thing left of John.

“Goodbye, John Egbert.”

Today is John Egbert’s birthday. But never again will he be alive to celebrate it.


End file.
